


Almost Cinderella

by KuriKuri



Series: Sterek Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>This</em> is why, Scott,” Stiles interrupts, holding up his phone and shoving it into Scott’s face. “See this selfie? It is the <em>perfect</em> selfie. No selfie will ever match up to it. <em>Ever</em>. Because the thing that makes it so perfect is this hot guy, who I will never, <em>ever</em> see again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/101934068590/sterek-au-i-saw-you-taking-selfies-and-i-wondered) on tumblr.

"No, Scott, you don’t _understand_ ,” Stiles whines, sprawled over their couch morosely. “I can’t do it anymore. I just _can’t_.”

"But dude, your selfies are the _best_ ,” Scott complains, frowning. “And you love taking selfies. I don’t get why - “

“ _This_ is why, Scott,” Stiles interrupts, holding up his phone and shoving it into Scott’s face. “See this selfie? It is the _perfect_ selfie. No selfie will ever match up to it. _Ever_. Because the thing that makes it so perfect is this hot guy, who I will never, _ever_ see again.”

"Why don’t you just post it on your blog or something? Maybe he’ll see it," Scott suggests, frowning as he squints at the photo.

"Dude, no way," Stiles replies, flopping back down on the couch. "The only reason I even had the confidence to approach him in the first place was because I was drunk off my ass. In fact, the only reason he _agreed_ to it was because he was shitfaced, too.”

"I’m sure he would have done it if he was sober," Scott says, ever the supportive friend.

"Yeah, sure," Stiles snorts, his tone biting. "Because I have a line out the door of hot people wanting to take selfies with me."

Scott rolls his eyes.

—-

"C’mon, Stiles," Scott whines from their perch on the stone steps in front of the UCLA Powell library. "Just one selfie."

"Noooo," Stiles moans, slumping against Scott’s shoulder. "I told you, I’m done. I’m going cold turkey. My selfie addiction is officially over."

"Just one," Scott cajoles, getting out his phone. "Think of it as, like, a goodbye to your followers or something."

Stiles takes a moment to consider it, looking at Scott carefully. Scott, in turn, uses his best puppy dog impression. Fuck.

"Fine," Stiles sighs, resigning himself to his fate. "This is the last one, though."

Scott grins brightly and wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulder, smooshing their faces together. Stiles doesn’t have the energy for any of the ridiculous expressions he normally does, so he just forces a smile and waits for Scott to press the camera button.

"There," Scott says, examining the photo for a moment before turning his phone for Stiles to see.

It’s certainly not his best, but it’s not necessarily a bad selfie, Stiles thinks as he looks at it. Even though he hadn’t really been trying for a silly expression, his face looks just as stupid and dorky-cute as it always does, and his hair -

Stiles blinks at the photo, his mouth falling open.

“ _Shit_ ,” he hisses, whipping around to look over his shoulder.

Standing there casually to the side of the main entrance to the library is none other than the sexy guy from the bar.

"Hide me!" he yelps, ducking behind Scott and trying to make himself as small as possible. Thankfully, it seems that the guy is too focused on whatever he’s doing on his phone to notice them.

“ _Dude_ ,” Scott exclaims, staring openly at the guy before looking back at Stiles. “Is that - ?”

"Yes," Stiles grits out, wishing for invisibility superpowers as the guy puts his phone into his pocket and starts walking in their direction. "Fuck, we need to - "

"Hey!" Scott yells out, ignoring Stiles completely as he waves his hand in the air. "Hey, guy with the glasses!"

Hot glasses dude looks over at them, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, you," Scott says, giving the guy his most charming smile. It’s very charming. "My friend here was wondering if you would be willing to take a selfie with him."

“ _Scott_ ,” Stiles hisses, absolutely certain that his face has never been this red before. The guy finally seems to realize that Stiles is there, too, despite his attempts to hide behind Scott. His eyes widen, and Stiles has never before wanted the ground to swallow him up more than right now in this moment. “Scott, I - “

"Oh, hey, Allison just texted me," Scott interrupts, and Stiles would accuse him of lying if it wasn’t for the goofy grin on his face, the sort of which only appears when Allison’s involved. "I’ve gotta go. You two should catch up, though."

Stiles watches him leave helplessly. This must be what _utter betrayal_ feels like.

"So," glasses guy says awkwardly, reminding Stiles of the situation. "If you want a selfie - "

"Oh, Jesus, I’m so sorry about Scott. Just ignore him," Stiles replies, his face heating in embarrassment.

"So you don’t want selfie?" the guy asks, sounding strangely disappointed. Stiles is dismayed to find that his kicked puppy look is nearly as good as Scott’s.

"No! I mean, I do," Stiles blurts out, scrambling to his feet. "I just - if you don’t want to - "

"How about this," glasses guy says, adjusting his grip on his messenger bag slightly. "I’ll take a selfie with you on two conditions."

"And they are…?" Stiles asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He only has ten bucks on him, so hopefully he won’t ask for money. Of course, in Stiles’ humble opinion, a selfie with glasses guy is probably worth at least fifty dollars.

"One, you actually post it on your blog this time," the guy says, making Stiles’ eyes widen, because holy _shit_ , this guy follows his stupid selfie blog? “And two…” He pauses for a moment, blushing. “…you come with me to get coffee afterwards.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Stiles replies, an undoubtedly ridiculous grin spreading across his face.

Glasses guy grins back, and Stiles sorely regrets not having his phone out already in order to capture that image.

—-

Stiles eventually gets the selfie framed. He also gets a new boyfriend.

Scott never lets him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
